tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
Elastic Wings
Elastic Wings is a song by and first composition of TP-TH-7. It is under Move It series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida It was our very first composition right before TP-TH-7 is born. It's because I get too bored without music. My idol is Yuichi Asami, which all of you know. He's always in my mind, my heart, and everywhere when I feel enjoying his music. It only happened when I was almost seventeen that I wanted to compose every songs with my friends like he does. It must be length the same as ROUGHUE 800. Tomiko Kai It's good to feel like having arrangements to our very first composition. I realize that it comes to the point that it started with 35 1/3 BPM before hoppy 106 BPM. Yuri Moto The beginning of this song is slow, but it comes to normal speed that point. Charts Gallery Elastic Wings.png|Banner Elastic Wings-bg.png|Background Elastic Wings BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * Elastic Wings is TP-TH-7's very first composition. The song was composed by Tsukiko Uchida, Tomiko Kai, and Yuri Moto in 2007, which is seven years prior to TP-TH-7's formation. * Part of Elastic Wing's melody was used as town tune for Osakyo, town in Animal Crossing: City Folk. ** TP-TH-7 has Animal Crossing: City Folk title theme remix. * CHALLENGE charts over numbers of jumps and freeze arrows get along with Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~, U1-SySF-NAOKI MUSIC LOVE, Blue Illness, Whole Awakening ~Berserk Button mix~, MAKE IT UP, and All Things When Things Go Crazy well. * There are seven BEMANI artists in graphics of Elastic Wings. They are: Sota Fujimori (red), Kosuke Saito (orange), Naoki Maeda (yellow), Takayuki Ishikawa (green), Yasuhiro Taguchi (cyan), Yuichi Asami (blue), and Akira Yamaoka (purple). ** These seven BEMANI artists would have been so indestructible with their own personal bodies in this song. ** TP-TH-7 members are in silhouette based on what colors their idols they're on. Tomiko Kai is on the red (because of her idol being Sota Fujimori), Yuri Moto is on the yellow (because of her idol being Naoki Maeda), and Tsukiko Uchida is on the blue (because of her idol being Yuichi Asami). * According to Tsukiko Uchida's interview, the duration is the same as ROUGHUE 800 (2 minutes, 4 seconds). ** Lowest BPM point of ROUGHUE 800 is 10 BPM less than Elastic Wing's lowest BPM point. * Elastic Wings change BPM only one time. It started out at 35.333 BPM, which at least it is displayed 35-106. After calming intro, it speeds up to 106 BPM. * Despite that this song runs 106 BPM, its CHALLENGE chart rates 18. ** Having 422 steps at a time, including the beginning of the song is 35.333 BPM, there are also 32nd steps during that section, and there are several 16th notes that are going to give people some hard time. There are also 75 jumps, and one of the 13 freeze arrows makes a twist. * Sky High Girl cannot be even exist in graphics of Elastic Wings. * Miles Clayton has his own version of Elastic Wings, calling High Boarding. * Unlike other songs with Faultflex remixes, Elastic Wings's Faultflex remix is a Boss Rush series song. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Move It series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Beginner Level 3 Category:Light Level 4 Category:Difficult Level 7 Category:Expert Level 13 Category:Challenge Level 18 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Takayuki Ishikawa Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:Songs with Yasuhiro Taguchi Category:Songs with Akira Yamaoka Category:Songs with Original Artist Category:5 Sharps or 7 Flats Category:Songs with Faultflex remixes Category:35 BPM Category:106 BPM